


Music and Song

by silvertrails



Series: Tirion Arc [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Little Maglor hears Omar's and Salmar's music for the first time in his life.





	Music and Song

**Music and Song  
** By CC  
November, 2018 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This was written for the SWG Holiday Feast Challenge

Second course: Fish Course. For the fish course, we invite you to take a closer look at the maritime themes, locations and characters of the Legendarium.

I chose Salmar and Omar, two of Ulmo’s Maiar. Niéliqui, mentioned in the quote below, is Oromë’s and Vána’s daughter.

* * *

_In Valmar too dwelt Noldorin known long ago as Salmar, playing now upon his harps and lyres, now sitting beneath Laurelin and raising sweet music with an instrument of the bow. There sang Amillo joyously to his playing, Amillo who is named Omar, whose voice is the best of all voices, who knoweth all songs in all speeches; but whiles if he sang not to his brother's harp then would he be trilling in the gardens of Orome when after a time Nieliqui, little maiden, danced about its woods.  
_

_The Book of Lost Tales, Vol. I_

This was little Makalaurë’s first time at the annual festival under the Trees. He had been too little to come, or remember coming, before now, and he was enjoying everything. There were stalls with food and drinks, and his big brother Maitimo had taken him to eat lemon pie and a soft drink made of honey and verbena. There were curious wooden toys too, and there were places where adults sat and drank wine or beer. 

Father was sitting with Uncle Nolofinwë, and they were arguing about something. It scared Makalaurë when they argued, but Maitimo had promised him that they would not fight today. Makalaurë trusted his big brother, and his words proved true when Uncle Arafinwë sat with them, and even Father smiled. 

“Where is Finno?”

“Finno is not coming,” Maitimo said. “He is studying at home.”

“Today?”

“It was Uncle Nolo’s idea.”

Makalaurë patted his brother’s hand. “I’m sorry, Maitimo.”

Maitimo smiled, his eyes sad. “I will see him another time.”

Makalaurë knew that Maitimo was sad because Finno had stayed home. He was about to say something to soothe his brother when a beautiful music froze him in place. He looked around frantically until he saw the most beautiful creatures sitting under Laurëlin. One of them was playing the lyre, and when the other started to sing Makalaurë forgot to breathe. 

“Káno?”

Makalaurë could not move, could not speak… could not see his brother anymore. He was in a beautiful place under the sea, and there were Oarni, Wingildi and Falmarini dancing while one of the Maia sang to the other’s music. 

“Káno!”

“Let me help him,” a voice said. It was Lord Ulmo in the flesh, long blue hair and green eyes. Maitimo nodded. 

“Do you want to meet Salmar and Omar, child?”

Makalaurë blinked and looked into the Vala’s green eyes. Then the beautiful image in his mind dissolved and he was back at the festival. Maitimo was there, and so were his parents.

“Yes,” Makalaurë said, and then he turned to look at his family, asking for permission. 

“What happened to my son, Lord Ulmo?” Father asked. Mama was embracing Makalaurë, as if she feared he would be sick. 

“It was the minstrel’s gift that took your son to my realm.”

Father frowned, but Mama spoke then. “Why did it happen only to him, my Lord?”

“Because he is very sensitive to this gift, Lady Nerdanel. Your son will be a great minstrel one day, and enchant others with his music.”

“Can I go with Lord Ulmo, Father?”

Fëanáro nodded, and before he could change his mind, Makalurë started to run towards the Maiar. Lord Ulmo moved faster than eyes could see and grabbed Makalaurë’s hand. After a moment, Maitimo reached the place where they were standing.

“You must never run alone like that,” Lord Ulmo said. “You scared your parents and brother.”

Makalaurë looked down. “I am sorry…”

Ulmo looked at him kindly. “Do not worry. I will take you to see them if you promise to never do that again.”

“I promise!”

Maitimo grabbed his hand too, and together with Lord Ulmo they headed to the dais under Laurëlin. The music was ending, and both Maiar looked at Makalaurë with interest.

“They know who you are,” Lord Ulmo said. “You are a child of music and song, just like Salmar and Omar.”


End file.
